1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of effectively using functions and resources of electronic devices based on state information of each electronic device in an environment in which a plurality of electronic devices interoperate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices providing various functions, for example, smartphones, are used more widely, the utilization areas may go beyond communication, multimedia, and e-banking and expand into the field of the Internet of Things (IoT), that is, network communications between people and things or things and things. Furthermore, communications between people and things or things and things via a mobile communication network such as Machine to Machine (M2M) or Machine Type Communication (MTC) provide useful information for living. Additionally, like smart homes or smart cars, services controlling homes or vehicles and efficiently processing information based on electronic devices continue to increase.
The increase of such various networks and related services maximizes the fields of services that electronic devices provide, but as the number and types of electronic devices that users use increase, this may result in inefficient resource and power management. For example, when a smartphone and a tablet are used together, provided services, mounted modules, or applications may often overlap. Additionally, there may be a performance difference in mounted components according to electronic devices. Thus, a user might not use a component having the best performance among electronic devices that the user owns.